Nightmare
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Based off the song Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.


ASAP: THANK YOU AVENGED SEVENFOLD FOR MAKING THE MOST UNDERSTANABLE SONG FOR WHEN YAMI WAS TRAPPED IN THE PUZZLE! -takes deep breath- Ok, done

Shana: o.O Ok, what was that about?

Alley: -sighs- This song called 'Nightmare' fits perfectly to when Yami was trapped in the puzzle, so she's making it into a story

Shana: Oh boy, Yami you better watch out

Yami: -looks around- Huh, how did I get here

ASAP: Ok, I just broke the fourth wall doing that -looks at readers- Ok, so I suggest listening to 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold before reading this, or you can listen to it while you read the part where the lyrics are suppose to be

I do not own Yugioh! or the song Nightmare!

Enjoy!

* * *

''You got what?!''

Yugi winced but then smiled and repeated ''I got us all tickets to the Avenged Sevenfold concert tonight! I heard how you guys wanted to go, so I won a contest and got these!'' he held up the tickets.

''Thanks man!'' Joey yelled and hugged Yugi in a bone crushing hug.

''Joey...can't...breathe''

''Whoops, hehe, my bad'' he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yugi gasped and smiled.

''Um, Aibou, what's a concert'' Atem asked.

Yugi blinked before remembering that he and the other Yamis didn't know about this stuff ''Oh, a concert is where people gather to listen to famous people sing'' he said.

''Ok'' Atem replied.

Atem walked to the couch where Yami was sitting. After the Ceremonial Duel, Ra let Yami, Bakura, and Marik stay, and that included Atem, Yami's older brother. Soon, Atem confessed his love for Yami, and asked him to be his boyfriend. Yami happily accepted. A few months after that, they got married. Yugi then said he loved the both of them, and they started dating and whatnot.

Yami was sitting on the couch, reading a article on Duel Monsters in the magazine. Atem sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap, also managing to take the magazine away.

''You read to much, my beautiful rose'' Atem said.

Yami blushed at his nickname and pouted. Atem chuckled and kissed his cheek.

~Later that night~

It was 10:00 at night, and everyone was gathered at the Domino Pier where Avenged Sevenfold were going to preform. The crowd cheered as they walked onto stage. They announced they were playing their new single ''Nightmare'' and started the introduction on their instruments.

_**''NIGHTMARE**_

_**Now your nightmare comes to life...**_

_**Dragged ya down below**_

_**Down to the devil's show**_

_**To be his guest forever**_

_**Peace of mind is less that never!**_

_**Hate to twist your mind**_

_**But God ain't on your side**_

_**And an old acquaintance severed**_

_**Burn the world your last endeavor!**_

_**Flesh is burning**_

_**You can smell it in the air**_

_**'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)**_

_**So stand in line while**_

_**They ink numbers in your head**_

_**You're now a slave**_

_**Until the end of time here**_

_**Nothing stops the madness,**_

_**Turning, haunting, yearning**_

_**Pull the trigger**_

_**You should of known**_

_**The price of evil**_

_**And it hurts to know**_

_**That you belong here, yeah**_

_**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare**_

_**While your nightmare comes to life''**_

As Yami watched this, he felt a little fear build up inside of him, but brushed it off as nothing.

_**''Can't wake up in sweat**_

_**'Cause it ain't over yet**_

_**Still dancing with your demons**_

_**Victim of your own creation!**_

_**Beyond the will to fight**_

_**Where all that's wrong is right**_

_**Where hate don't need a reason**_

_**Loathing self-assassination!**_

_**You've been lied to **_

_**Just to rape you of your site**_

_**And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)**_

_**So sedated as they medicate**_

_**Your brain**_

_**And while you slowly go insane**_

_**They tell ya**_

_**''Given with be best intentions**_

_**Help you with your complications''''**_

Now Yami was feeling fear. He knew what it meant. He knew what it reminded him of.

'Alright Yami' he thought 'Just think of other things'

_**''You should of known**_

_**The price of evil**_

_**And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah**_

_**No one to call**_

_**Everybody to fear**_

_**Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah**_

_**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare**_

_**HA! HA! HA! HA!''**_

Yami's eyes widened in fear as he saw flashbacks of when he was in the Puzzle. He started to back up, until he hit a tree. None of the others knew he was not with them.

**_''Fight (fight)_**

**_Not to fail (fail)_**

**_Not to fall (fall)_**

**_Or you'll end up like the others_**

**_Die (die)_**

**_Die again (die)_**

**_Drenched in sin (sin)_**

**_With no respect for another_**

**_Oh_**

**_Down (down)_**

**_Feel the fir (fire)_**

**_Feel the hate (hate)_**

**_Your pain is what we desire_**

**_Lost (lost)_**

**_Hit the wall (wall)_**

**_Watch you crawl (crawl)_**

**_Such a replaceable lair''_**

Yami clutched his head as voices from the shadows filled his ears. Tears started to stream down his face.

**_''And I know you hear their voices_**

**_Calling from above_**

**_And I know they may seem real_**

**_These signals of love_**

**_But our life's made up of choices_**

**_Some without appeal_**

**_They took for granted your soul_**

**_And it's ours now to steal_**

**_As your nightmare comes to life''_**

Yami slid down the trunk. No one seem to be paying any attention to him.

~With Atem and the group~

While the others were watching the concert, Atem was looking for Yami. He disappeared a while ago, and he couldn't find him. That is, until he heard a mental cry. He and Yami had a mind link, like Yami and Yugi. Then, Atem saw flashbacks of when Yami was in the Puzzle go threw the link. Atem's eyes widened as he realized Yami was replaying the terrible moments.

He slid past the group, and to where Yami was.

_**''You should of known**_

_**The price of evil**_

_**And it hurts to know **_

_**That you belong here, yeah**_

_**No one to call**_

_**Everybody to fear**_

_**Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah**_

_**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare''**_

When Atem found Yami, he saw that he was at the base of a tree, clutching his head as tears streamed down his face.

''Yami'' he whispered.

Atem walked over and embraced him. Yami's eyes snapped open as he struggled in Atem's hold. Atem embraced him tighter until he finally calmed down. Yami was panting hard, tears still streaming down his face. It brought tears to Atem's eyes to see his husband so hurt.

From that day on, Atem promised to keep his husband safe; no matter what.

* * *

ASAP: I'm a heartless person

Shana: Ya think?!

Alley: -comforting a crying Yami-

All three: Please R&R if you want Yami to feel better!


End file.
